thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Preston Flax
|tiercolor = silver |tier = Beta |District = 8 |gender = Male |age = 17 |eye = Mahogany |hair = Brown |height = 6'0 |weight = 185 lbs |personality = Preston is very much obsessed with his own grandiosity. He is set on blazing a trail and leaving his mark on the world. Preston is known in District 8 for his determination and drive. Even if Preston was hurting in any form, he would never show it and would do his best to push forward. |fears = Dying without purpose, Being unloved, Being Exposed |strengths = |weaknesses = |weapon = |token = |alliance = |r/v = Volunteered |placing = |favgames = |#ofwins = }} is a male tribute from District 8. Backstory Rewriting backstory, ignore everything below this line. ---- Preston, coming from nothing, being poor, and having nothing but love, has always been obsessed with starting a spark. From a young age Preston has always made it a priority to care for others. As a toddler, his parents both worked jobs and Preston had no siblings. He was often left with a neighbor or even by himself. When by himself, he would always get into trouble trying to help someone, trying to train with a weapon, or getting in someone's way. Once he began school, Preston was instantly obsessed with learning, knowledge, and his own grandiosity. That was when it began. From his first day of 1st grade, Preston felt the need to absorb knowledge. He would have asked the meaning of life given the chance. He often was looked down upon by the other kids as a nerd, or by the teachers as a kid with his head too far in the clouds. He always spoke of changing the world, marking a difference, and leaving a mark. Even his own parents were flabbergasted by such a large goal taken on by such a small child. By the time he became a 4th grader, Preston had shifted gears and stared to get to know EVERYONE he came into contact with. The feeling of making others feel wanted made Preston happy. He did his best to befriend everyone and anyone. Preston made sure everyone knew they could come to him for anything, no matter how big or small the issue. As only a 4th grader, his parents and everyone around him were amazed by this. Preston went on through his whole time in elementary school and middle school practicing these two values. No one was left behind or forgotten, and there were no limit to knowledge. Even the people who wanted so bad to dislike him couldn't bring themselves to do it. He was a fan of everyone, and everyone was a fan of him. Preston made everyone feel as though they had purpose. As he reached high school, Preston began to really understand the Hunger Games. He became obsessed. He trained with a sword, claiming all the knowledge of battle he could. He knew exactly what he wanted. A chance to make the Games mean something and to make a name for his family while he did it. Preston knew that if he wished to ever change the world and leave his mark, the Hunger Games were his only chance, being a little poor boy from District 8. His first three years of high school went as he had planned. He only became more popular, more strong, and more smart. As the end of his Junior Year came to an end and the reaping neared, the pressure was on. He was due to begin his average job at the textile plant. Preston knew that if he started there, he would never be able to escape. So when the chance came, Preston seized it and volunteered for the Games at 16 years old. Category:Males Category:District 14 Category:16 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped Category:TheAmericanDream